The Things We See
by Firehawk242
Summary: At ninety seven, Asami looks around the world Korra has created. She looks back on their life together and the future of their world. One-Shot. Mostly fluff.


"T minus three... two... one... we have lift off."

Asami smiled at the image on the TV. So much had changed over the years. The rocket taking off from the Fire Nation archipelago carried a crew of five humans and four spirits. Powered by the energy of the spirit vines, it would take them to the moon and, hopefully, bring them back in one piece. It was a miracle of science and a monument to the development of the relationship between humans and spirits, and the relationships between humans and each other. It was a symbol of the peace.

The peace Korra had fought so hard for. Kuvira hadn't been the end of the world's problems, and Korra had thrown herself into her job with the same determination and courage that she'd always possessed. Asami smiled, glancing over at the picture frame she kept on the mantle. It was an old picture, back when they were both young and Asami's hair was black instead of silver. Korra was smiling at the camera from in front of the Republic City spirit portal.

Asami shook her head. "You brought us together again. Could you have ever imagined where we'd go from there?" Asami managed to smile and sigh at the same time. Today was a beautiful day, and proof that Korra had been right to leave the spirit portals open all those years ago. If only she had lived to see it.

Fifteen years. No one could say Korra hadn't had a full life. She'd made it to her eighty first birthday before finally passing quietly in her sleep. She'd done so much in her life and Asami knew Korra had had no regrets. Well, she had wanted to see her great-granddaughter's first day of school, but that was it. Asami smiled. Little Eneka wasn't so little anymore. She was in college now. And Asami, well, she'd certainly enjoyed her life. She missed Korra, but sixty years together was a lot to be grateful for. Not everyone got nearly that many.

Still, Asami wished Korra could have lived to see today.

* * *

Asami got into her old car and started driving. She still enjoyed driving, though she usually drove at a much more sedate pace than she had when she was younger. Not to say that she _couldn't,_ but her bones started aching if she pulled too many high speed turns in a row. The joys of getting old and all that. Though Asami did have to admit, for being ninety seven, she was in extremely good shape. She couldn't pull off her old kickboxing moves quite the way she used to, but she had fond memories of the time someone had thought the ninety year old woman walking by herself would be a good target for a mugging. That had been fun.

She turned into the Future Industries office parking lot and parked in her usual parking spot. She didn't run the company anymore, that had fallen to her adoptive son many years ago, and he was actually starting to think about retiring himself, but she still liked to show up and design a thing or two from time to time. Maybe even get a bit dirty with the mechanics once in a while. She'd had a lot of fun working on the design for the suits the four spirits on the rocket were using to protect themselves from the cold and airless void.

She pushed through the door and the receptionist smiled at her. Asami nodded and smiled back, then made her way over to the elevator. It was all smooth and shining steel and plastic, not like the worked brass of the elevators of her childhood. It rose quietly and smoothly, opening to the second floor from the top. She got off and made her way to the office that was set aside for her. She sat down in the chair, enjoying the familiar wood armrests and leather back as she sank into it a little.

She pulled a design off the desk and looked it over. She hadn't been involved in designing the rocket itself, but she had gotten to look at the final plans for it. Her people did good work. Yes, she wasn't the boss anymore, and she'd managed to stop thinking of the company as being hers years ago, but she'd never stopped thinking of its employees as being her people, and she probably never would.

She looked over the design for the booster stages again. That's not quite how she would have designed the vine chambers, but it definitely worked. Maybe better than her version would have, actually. She'd have to take a closer look at later. She put the design back down and grabbed a blank sheet of paper.

"Mrs. Sato?" the intercom chimed.

"Yes?" Asami said, pressing the button to accept the call.

"You have someone asking to see you," the receptionist's voice said.

Asami considered for a moment. Who would be coming to see her? She was ninety seven, and mostly retired. Oh well, it didn't really matter, and the receptionist wouldn't have called if there wasn't a good reason. "Send them up."

"Yes ma'am," the receptionist said, closing the line.

Asami looked at the paper and shrugged. She'd get back to it later. It wasn't like she had to worry about deadlines anymore.

* * *

The elevator opened and a boy stepped out. He had the distinctive Earth Kingdom look, though there was obviously a bit of Fire Nation in his ancestry as well. He was young, still in that awkward phase some teenagers go through where their limbs don't seem quite the right size for their bodies. Fourteen, Asami thought. Maybe a bit older, but certainly no older than sixteen.

"Can I help you?" Asami asked.

"Hi," the boy said shyly. "I want to thank you for meeting with me, and to let you know what an honor it is to talk to the woman who fought alongside Avatar Korra and, and, and," he descended into awkward stutters.

Asami laughed. "That's sweet of you, but why don't you tell me your name first?"

"Oh!" He blushed, his face turning a brilliant red. "Oh, sorry, I should have started with that! I'm always screwing up, putting my foot in my mouth, I'm sorry!"

"I'm still waiting for that name," Asami said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, the blush still firmly on his face. Asami felt vaguely concerned about that. Was that a healthy shade for a human? It didn't look comfortable. "Sorry, my name is Juraki."

"It's nice to meet you Juraki," Asami said. "So, why did you want to meet me?"

"Oh, it's not me," he said. "I, um, I have a message for you!"

"A message?" Asami asked. "I do have mailbox."

"No, not that kind of message!" he said. He was painfully awkward. "Uh, I should... I should probably explain first..."

"That might help," Asami said with a faint smile.

"Oh, uh, right," he said. "So, uh, I'm... I'm the new Avatar."

"Ah," Asami said. "That explains why the receptionist let you in."

"Uh, yes," he said. "She did make me prove it first though."

"I bet she did," Asami said. "You said you had a message for me?"

"Oh! Ah, yes!" he said. "So, I was meditating, and I was connecting to the spirits, and, uh, you know how the Avatar, no wait, of course you know all about the Avatar! Uh, anyways, I... I connected to Avatar Korra. And she, uh, she asked me to tell you something."

Asami could feel her heart constricting in her chest. Korra? What did Korra want to tell her? "What, what was it?" Asami asked.

"Just two words," Juraki said. "She wanted me to tell you that she saw. She said to tell you 'I saw.' Uh, that's it. Do you know what that means?"

Asami closed her eyes, a warm feeling spreading through her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she smiled. "Thank you for telling me this, Avatar Juraki. It... it means a lot to me."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Juraki said. "And I'm only sort of an Avatar, I still haven't learned waterbending, or metalbending, or energybending, or-"

"You're still the Avatar," Asami said. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Oh, well, Korra asked me too, and it wasn't that difficult, and she was a big help when I was struggling with firebending, and I just wanted to do something for her, and- and- and I just... wanted to help someone, you know?"

"I think I do," Asami said. She looked over at the desk, then back to Juraki. "Do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh, no! Nowhere today! Why?"

"I have some pictures of Korra, and things from our adventures together, and I like to think I can tell a good story," Asami said. "Why don't you come with me? I'd love to show you some of it."

"Really?" he asked. "Yes, please!"

"Come on then," Asami said, getting to her feet. "Let's go."

"Oh, yes!" he said, rushing out of her office as she followed at a more stately pace.

She smiled. It was good to talk to the Avatar again.


End file.
